


La Playa

by CatofStarsandMoonlight



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M, Mentioned Mabel Pines - Freeform, Slight Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-07
Updated: 2016-08-07
Packaged: 2018-07-29 21:35:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7700563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatofStarsandMoonlight/pseuds/CatofStarsandMoonlight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"If I could be born again,<br/>I would like to see you always wake<br/>Smiling like every day<br/>Like that day."</p>
            </blockquote>





	La Playa

    Dipper loved the beach, every single little thing about it, to the soft and brilliant sand; to the cool and clear waters; and the peaceful and beautiful skies. It all was immense, ethereal and in some way, mysterious, it was enjoyable and interesting, the perfect place to get inspiration to write his next book...

    Or that was what Mabel insisted to think, and that was consequently the reason he ended in a solitary cabin next to the, probably, most enchanting ocean he has ever seen, conformed by sands as white as diminute pearls, waves that seemed to make an exotic type of dance and a sky of a dazzling blue; with a rent of exactly a year already paid and the order to end up the 'Best Seller ever made' in his list of things he needed to do.

    He sighed for the eighteen time that day, with incomplete ideas and a massive amount of amorphous thoughts learing on his head, he really thanked his sister for this big opportunity, but that didn't help the writing process to be more simple or made the big bitch that inspiration was to act condescending and give him the help he needed to continue this project, granted, he has been in the place for just a week, but when his work as a writer was in play, every single minute was vital.

    He furiously crossed another unsavoring line and grunted before flopping down against the mahogany desk he was in, a second or two later he stood up and directed himself to the big window that gave him a direct look towards the neighboring ocean and the enormous lighthouse lingering on top of a platform made by a boulder, he scrunched his nose with discomfort at the sight of the edification, it was impressive, yes, but every time he looked towards it a strange sensation installed itself on him and he wasn't sure of the reason, it just felt odd, besides he swear that he saw a shadow or two walking around the place a few times now, and that didn't actually helped him with his nerves, especially because he knew that on this times keepers were not that necessary, more so if the port of the place was not used anymore.

    A little shudder made his way towards his form and not really feeling the wish to watch outside any longer, he abscond to the other room, if he had stayed a little more he would have seen the figure lurking around the lighthouse catwalk.

 

                               ~*~

    It has been two weeks and a half already, two weeks and a half! And his useless imagination has only dared to grant him with 4 insufferable pages, surely, he will probably end up mad by the time his stay on that place would be over, and to make matters worst, he won't have a book to present.

    He sighed by the one-hundred-and-something time that day and continue his pad on the beach trying to enjoy the calm ocean pace and lovely breeze that the nearing night bring, relax a moment would help him think. His attempts at relaxation were cut short, though, with the sight of a figure intending to launch itself from the top of the goddamned lighthouse, his eyes opened in shock before his body moved by inertia towards the place.

    "Hey!" he shouted ones he got near enough to the edification, he saw out of breath how the man turned around to look at him with impression, like he was not expecting to be stopped "I... Look, I don't know what got you to literally want to jump into your absolute demise, but I'm sure is not worth it! Emm..." he fidgeted a little with his hands, frantically wanting to find anything more to say, meanwhile amusement has installed itself in the others face "Would you... would you like to talk about it? Just please, please don't go any nearer to the edge." he was terrible at this, wasn't he?

   "And what if I do, Pine tree?" he asked smoothly while leaning his body against the banister.

    "What?" he pronounced a little dumbfounded, his only answer was a obnoxius laugh.

    "Jeez, your expressions are hilarious!" he heard the man at the top snicker, making his expression pass from confusion to annoyances in just one second.

    "Oh, well, excuse me if I don't know how to react to a man almost killing himself in front of my eyes" he replied snarkily to the other.

    "Too much for your innocent eyes, kid?" a sly smirk grazed his lips "Or is it because you would miss my attractiveness?"

    "You know what? Jump for all I care!" he huffed while turning around, intending to leave just to prove his point.

    "Hey!" he heard the other call, so he just turned his head around to give him the most annoyed look he could muster.

    "What!?" 

    "The name's Bill Cipher! In case you were interested" he winked, seeing how the boy opened his eyes with surprise and, was that a blush? His smile become bigger.

     "Just jump off, already!" he screamed before turning around completely while fuming about the attitude of that 'Incredibly annoying and idiotic man'.

    Behind him, said man just watched intently his leave.

 

                                ~*~

    "Hey there, my new neighbor!" the brunette groaned the moment he saw who was the unholy soul who has been knocking on his door for almost fifteen minutes already. His intentions of closing the door in the nuisance face destroyed when a boot  was put between the object and his frame, Dipper groaned again, it was too early for this.

    "What do you want?" he gave up at last with a sigh, keeping the door just open enough to interact with the other without giving him the chance to enter his temporary home.

    "I was just wondering if you will share a little bit of sugar with this poor man." the words of the male were accompanied with a dramatic gesture that only granted an eye roll from the owner of the place "I need it for a very serious reason."

    "Because you really need sugar at 5:40 in the morning." he crossed his arms with a huff.

    "Was that sarcasm, kid?" he asked amused for the answer.

    "No, it was my way of telling you to come back at a normal hour and then I may take your request seriously" he saw how the other squinted his eyes before a grin extended in his face.

    "You really are desperate to see me again, huh, kid?"

    "I will go for the sugar." the blonde male smiled triumphantly until the door closed on his face "You wait there."

    From the other side Dipper heard a whine. 

 

                             ~*~

     "Can you believe it, Mabel?" he passed around his room telling his sister about what the last month has bring for him "He always come before six or almost at three in the morning, and every time with a more ridiculous petition than the last. Yesterday he asked me for fish guts! Fish guts! Why on earth would I have those?"

    "Yeah... your new boyfriend sounds like an extremely weird guy." she mussed slightly, listening a gasp from the other side of the line.

    "Are you even listening to me?" he screeched "We're not dating! The guy is creepy as hell, not to mention that he enjoys getting in my nerves."

    "Well, sorry bro-bro! It's just that you have speaking for..." she paused to check his clock "40 minutes of this 'Insane, annoying and curios creep', besides, it is obvious that he is flirting with you, in a strange way, but flirting at the end."

    "What?" he scoffed "Mabel that's ridiculous, why would he be doing that when he is so..." nop, stop right there.

    "So what? Dip-dop." a playful smirk grazed her lips.

    "Nothing! He's so nothing." you are so screwed Dipper Pines, Mabel knows, he was sure of that. 

    "What ever you say, Dip."

    The male sighed, but who could blame him? The man was extremely obnoxious, but also incredible attractive, with an angular face and sharp eyes of a blue as deep as the sea, all complimented by bangs of a yellow color which could pass as gold and skin of bronze that looked soft to the touch... and despite his insufferable attitude, he also proved to be a nice company and discussion partner in some occasions; in all honesty Dipper thought about the two as a strange and small sort of friendship, considering the fifteen minutes that separated them from any other living being and all. He bit his bottom lip thinking about his twin words, sighing a little later, Mabel tended to have a vivid imagination.

     "Anyway, how are things at home?"

 

                                ~*~

     The brunette tiredly closed his eyes while resting his head against the page he was working in the moment, things has been more difficult for a few days, it was not entirely his fault though, at the end it was extremely normal to worry if you haven't heard anything of someone who used to visit you daily, right? He groaned a little, fucking Bill, pushing his presence into the writers life and then making him worry, it has been almost a week without him coming along to wake him up on the middle of the night with his annoying requests, a little frown formed in his face, he wouldn't have... would he?

    No, it would be ridiculous, he stopped him from doing so on his first meeting, and if his intention was to really end his life the he have done it regardless of the brunette presence; not to mention that he would have noticed, right? He would have heard anything out of the ordinary or find a corpse in his usual strolls down the beach, unless waves have taken it towards the ocean? 

    The thought make him shiver and shook his head, he didn't like that idea, he stood up an walked towards the window admiring the lighthouse, maybe the man was in there? Dipper just assumed that it was his house because how would the other managed to be on the top of it, if it was not? He supposed there was just one way to find out, he sighed, he didn't want to end up regretting this.

    A few minutes later and he was already in front of the place, debating if this was his best decision, in the end he put his hand up and knocked a little sternly on the white door, time passed and he was ready to go back to his place when the door was suddenly open and the slovenly form of Bill Cipher answered the call.

    "Wow, are you alright?" he regretted made the question almost immediately, when he noticed the sarcastic smile that installed itself on the others lips.

    "Of course, Pine tree! Can you see how good I'm." the fake cheerfulness died a moment later with a fit of coughs, which made Bill gruff annoyed, hugging himself a little tighter inside of his bed sheet, he was not even supposed to get sick anymore.

    "Okay, sorry, that was a stupid question." he shuffled a little awkwardly, not knowing what else to say, should he offer the other help?

     "Did you needed something, kid? Or you just wanted to see me?" a smirk played part of that words, granting an annoyed glance for the boy on the entrance.

    "I was worried about you, you ass." he replied, bugged about the playful remark from the other "And who would want to see you like this?"

    "Let me tell you that I look awesome even a step away from the grave." the answer would have a better effect if it wasn't for the other fit of coughs that assaulted him, he bent over himself and when he was able to open his eyes he saw a worried expression directed towards him.

    "If you were this bad you shouldn't have come to open the door." Dipper reprimanded slightly getting a hold on the taller body nudging him to walk completely inside the place "Where's your bedroom?"

    "The second door down that corridor." he answered with surprise evident on his face, feeling how the other helped him get towards the room and once in there directed him to the bed placing him slowly, with the command to lay down.

    "You got a light fever." he told the other lightly ones he was back inside the covers, giving a light touch to the forehead "Where's the kitchen?"

    "Go back from the corridor we come from, and look for the little entrance that it is under the stairs, that's the place." the words rolled out of his tongue in a sing song manner, seeing how the other assented with his head with a small smile on the lips.

    A little later the figure was out of the room, and the blonde was left alone with his thoughts, he was amused by the way the other reacted to see him on this situation, he supposed that this proved that he was managing the situation on the right direction, and that was extremely good; Pine tree was interesting, for the moment he stopped him from jumping down, he realized that, in the end, no one has managed to stop him from doing what he wanted before, until the kid arrived that was it; not that confident on social situations but having an attitude not the less. The boy was a machine of reactions and interesting conversations, Bill liked him.

     "Here you have, sorry if you have to wait but there was practically nothing on your kitchen." his time thinking was cut short with the arrival of the boy with a steaming bowl on one hand and a small cup on the other, he stand up a little and put himself against the wall accepting the cup and looking at his content with interest "It's lemon tea with honey, and this," he signaled the plate "It's chicken soup, so hurry before this two get cold."

    He gave the contents a last distrustful glance before taking a sip, his eyes winded in surprise ones he was hit with the flavors, it was quiet sweet for just being tea and really helped to alleviate the burning on his throat, three large gulps later and all the liquid was finish; he eagerly extended his hands for the actual food until the surprised young man handed it to him, it has been a lot since he last ate somenting. 

    "It appears that you really needed that." the owner of the chestnut eyes called ones the blonde has digged into the plate "Not that surprising considering your empty kitchen. You know how to cook, right?"

    "Of course I do!" he scoffed with his mouth full, until he added in a low voice "People loves how good is my boiled water."

    He heard the brunette give a small laugh nudging the other a little "No wonders you seemed so desperate to eat."

     "Well, how could I turn down perfectly good food?" he let a content sigh out when he finished the rest of the plate, living the object in the little nightstand that was next to his bed "It would have been rude to stop my cute nurse to take care of me."

    "You are desperate for me to leave you at your own devices, aren't you?" Dipper deadpanned to that statement.

    "Oh, come on Pine tree! It was a little joke." he feigned an expression of innocence which made the male kneeled next to him snort.

    "That expression it's not for your face." he responded standing up and grabbing the dirty dishes "Do you need anything else?"

    "From you, what about a passionate kiss?" he asked with a smirk.

    "I warned you." and the smaller male was out of the room.

    "Pine tree, come back!"

 

                               ~*~

    Things changed between both of them after Dipper took the responsibility of looking after a sick Bill, that firs day after staying the night up making sure that the body temperature of the other male staid down, and when things got a little calmer they talked about different things, but not their usual casual talks, this time they treated subjects more personal, bigger and meaningful; they started to really know each other. 

     Four days were need for the blue-eyed boy to recover almost completely, and after that, the surprise visits at the middle of the night were change by invitations to eat or walks around the beach on the early night; the sudden change of pace proved to be convenient for the writer the moment ideas started to come easier to him, Bill was interested by his work and more than ones gave advices for the parts he didn't know what to do with. They continued to discuss and call each other over things, but now it was not as serious as before and actually ended with both having a good time, they were incredible different on attitudes but shared more than one thing on his likings.

     Mabel told him that they were the perfect example of an old bickering couple.

    The thing was, they weren't a couple.

 

    _Until that day, that was._

 

    "William Cipher, put me down!" the brunette shouted while punching the back of the just mentioned, trying to get away of his actual position over his shoulder.

     "Oww, come on, Pine tree! I'm just trying to help you loosen up a little." as on cue he smiled evily emprending a little walk towards the shore.

    "Don't you dare, Cipher." Dipper warned.

     "Be free, Pine tree!" Bill cheered expecting to see a splash and then a fuming male getting out of the blue infinity while shouting a million of swears to his name, he didn't expect the brunette screech grabbing tightly his shirt bringing him down with him.

    "Fucking, bastard." Dipper spatted throwing some of the salty water that entered his mouth "Get off of me."

    "No, can't do Pine tree, you are pretty comfortable." nothing could get the smug look that installed itself on his face, things resulted better than his expectations.

    The answer got him an annoyed look and the body below him moving around like a cat, who would say that the boy could be so flexible? But Bill was also stronger, and so they start a fight which got them absolutely wet but also end up a few minutes later with them laughing intensely back in their initial position, the blonde was the first to stop, admiring the graceful look that was under him, the kids face was flush  from the struggle and one of the most beautiful smiles he has ever seen played at that moment on his lips, and a special kind of glim was shining on the hazel eyes, it was enticing and hypnotic, and almost like in a dream he moved his hands towards the damp hair moving some of the bangs away, admiring the unusual birthmark he loved since the moment he caught a look of it, the touch got Dipper to finally silence giving a curios glance to him, he stopped his hand on one of the cheeks moving his thumb over the plump limps that looked moist for the water on them and not even realizing what he was doing he moved down and locked them on a kiss.

    _It tasted like the ocean salt, Dippers coffee lips and Bills chocolate ones._

    Then he get a hold of what he was doing and moved away, watching the surprised look the other was giving him, he was fucked, the brunette will surely throw him away and stop talking to him for months because of this, so he started to apologize and throw excuses in an attempt to mend the situation, until he felt he was being hold firmly and turned to receive a kiss on the cheek.

    "Shut up, Bill." 

 

    _Dipper knew Mabel was right since the start._

 

                               ~*~

    The next month was full of memorable moments on the life of Dipper Pines, they talked for hours to no end about everything and sometimes nothing, sometimes they spend time on his cabin, others in Bills living place, most of the time they stayed over the white sands of the magical beach.

    That day on concrete they were having a picnic on a spot covered from the sun, and Dipper was taking photos of every moment he could get a hold on (Mabels request) for the moment he has one of the beautiful day, Bills proclaiming to be the grand world emperor over a sand mountain and consecutive fall, and a few of both scattered around. He paused his checking when the blonde came over to him, making him place to sit.

    "What are ya doing, Sugar pine?" the nickname got him a huff and little smirk.

    "Checking todays photos." he handed the camara to the other male seeing how he started to eyed his work, stopping in a picture on concrete with a bright smile litting his face.

    "This one's my favorite!" he proclaimed, to the image of the both of them smiling together, with Bill tickling Dipper affectionately with his nose, and the sunset like his company.

    "Yeah, mine too." the brunette agree with tenderness.

 

                              ~*~

    "Do you like it?" he asked fidgeting nervously with his hands seeing how Bill eyed his present in a expressionless way. Maybe he should have chosen something different, something bigger.

    You see, the moment he thought about he should for the occasion he was just able to come up with the memory of the bright smile Bill got every time he catched a glimps of that photo, and so he got it printed, buying a picture frame that caught his eyes the moment he saw it on the stand of an antique store, the design of it all was simple, but covered with some shells and an intricate partner that made it stand out, it remembered him about them.

    "I love it." was what alleviated his nerves before he was pull into a kiss.

 

                              ~*~

    This was the first time both were having an intimate time together, it has been seven months since they got together and eight since the smaller male arrival. That day they were inside Bills bedroom, sending each other awkward glances and longing looks, daring to make the next move, in the end the blonde conceded graving the brunette from the chin to kiss him slowly making him rest over the mattress, Dipper complained closing his eyes slightly and tangling his fingers on the soft pieces of hair, attempting to relax.

    In the end it was all slow, passionate and, in a way, perfect; no rushes or pressures, just both of them seemingly wanted, seemingly overjoyed, seemingly in love. Sleep found them together while exchanging a small conversation, with Dipper drawing invisible figures on Bill tanned chest, both tired and content.

    "Hey, Dipper." he called to the star child between his arms, seeing a recognicement sound as an answer "Do you promise to always be there for me?"

     Dipper stopped to look over to the man, slightly taken aback by the question, feeling the way the blonde tensed under him, would he be? Maybe, how to know? Future was uncertain and he wasn't able to tell what it could bring up, but... he supposed, that if it depended on him...

    "Yes." he started "If time conceded it and while it remains in my power, I would always be there for you, even if I don't really know what future would bring my way." maybe that was not the right answer? In reality he knew it was when he heard the relived sigh his companion let out, he didn't that answer was so important.

    "Thank you." he kissed the marked forehead with adoration, with a strange lightness he hadn't felt on years taking over his body.

    "Bill?" he named with his last seconds of conciousness.

     "Mm?"

     "I love you."

     "I love you too."

 

     I _t was also the first time they tell that to each other._

 

                                ~*~

    Morning found the brunette inside his lovers arms and the moment he remembered the memories of the last night, he hide his burning face on the others arms, and ones he got his face color over control away he moved slowly out of the others embrace, wanting to give the blonde a surprise breakfast, the other stirred a little but didn't wake up, Dipper rolled his eyes with a small smile grazing his lips.

    A quick shower later and change of clothes and he walked back into the bedroom, to call to the taller male.

    "Bill?" no answer, a sigh "Come on, sleepy head, I'm going to the village to buy something I will be back quickly." a small groan and nothing else, he moved over and gave a small peck on the cheek, walking out of the place.

 

                               ~*~

    "An especial breakfast?" was the question asked by the lady that was attending him that day.

    "Yeah." he couldn't stop the loving smile that took over his features, the woman smiled sympathetic.

    "That's nice, you know? Sometimes it gets really lonely on that part of the beach."

     "I noticed that, but I never really understood why." he recognized, that question bugged him almost from the moment he arrived there.

     "Some legends." the girl said simply "People start to say that part of the beach was haunted by the spirit of a man who committed suicide jumping from the lighthouse."

    "What?" the bag with groceries almost slipped from his fingers for the revelation.

    "Yep, apparently he was the keeper of the place, people said he fell in love with a girl who ditched him after a rich merchant arrive to the place. Apparently the lose was too much for the man, so he decided to just end his life, some said he cursed the place as well, but nobody is sure." she shrugged "They tried to hire another keeper but they all quit after some time, and in the end they just closed the lighthouse and moved the port to the other side."

    "Are you sure nobody has been staying in the lighthouse at the moment?!" he questioned a little frantic, feeling like the air was not getting to his lungs, that was impossible! It had to be, but the slow shake of the head from the cashier proved him wrong and with hurry he fled from the store not even listening to the shouts from the attendant, not even caring for his just bought goods.

 

                             ~*~

    "Bill!"

    He was back at the lighthouse in almost a blur, moving himself around in a haze checking a decaying kitchen and dirty bathroom, there was nothing there; he gripped his hair tighter, feeling the starts of a panic attack trying to remain calm hurrying himself to the bedroom, he almost thore the door out on the process.

    "Bill, thank goodness..." he felt silent, there was no one there, just a messed up bedroom, and over an old and dusty nightstand, the picture of the two.

    He clutched it between his hands, feeling tears starting to run down his face, and an instant later he was down on his knees, hugging the object to his chest. Bill was dead, wasn't he?

 

_He has been from the start._

 

    "Why?" he called desperately "Why you made me promise If you wouldn't be there for me as well?!" a sob escaped his lips, and another, and another. His desperate cries was the only answer he got.

 

                               ~*~

_His next best seller was about a man who lived next to the sea and how he fell in love with it, even though he could never have it._

 

                             ~*~

    "I'm really happy you decided to buy this place with the money from your new book, bro-bro!" he heard the excited call from the other room walking over to his excited sister that was putting things over the shelf of the cabin that was now his permanent home.

    "What can I say? I couldn't keep away from here for much." he told her walking over to the window that gave him a perfect look towards the sea.

    "I knew you would love this place!" a little silence installed itself on the room until Mabel found a picture that caught his attention "Hey Dip, who is this?" his brother gave a curios glance before taking the object with care. He never showed the pictures to her.

    "He is the biggest idiot I have ever known." a melancholic smile installed on his lips "But he's also my favorite thing about the beach."

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, hello again, now I bring a work inspired by the song "La Playa" by La Oreja de Van Gogh, because it's awesome. Check it out.  
> Sorry for any grammar mistakes, and hope you enjoyed.
> 
> One day I wll not write angst, I swear.


End file.
